


Lavender's Surprise

by katmarajade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender has a big surprise for Percy on Christmas.  Percy is shocked!, appalled!, horrified!, and ultimately very turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender's Surprise

  
The smug look on his fiancee's face made him worry. Her birthday had been months ago and he'd managed to navigate that sea of confusion handily enough. (Though he did worry now that after a wedding proposal on her twenty-sixth birthday she'd expect something even better than a diamond ring on her next …) He had remembered Christmas and had picked out a selection of nice presents to please Lavender, who claimed she was easy to shop for but was pickier than anyone he'd ever met.

The smug look just got smugger over the days leading up to Christmas Eve, and after she'd opened her prettily wrapped packages of candles, lotions, bath salts, and a silk evening wrap, the look became officially the smuggest expression Percy had ever seen. Nervous, he swallowed hard as she stood up.

"Happy Christmas, Percy," she said, her voice low and sultry. He watched with wide eyes as she teasingly unbuttoned her skirt, slowly pulled down the zipper, and gave the soft fabric just enough of a push to slide over her ample hips before it fluttered to the floor. She had been busy or "not in the mood" for over a week now and the sight of her was like water after a day in the desert. He gulped, taking in the pink lacey knickers, and he whimpered as she began to turn and he saw that they covered almost none of the glorious skin of her bottom.

His arousal was abruptly shocked into hiatus when he saw his Christmas present: his name, Percy, written in script about two inches long and an inch high right there on his fiancee's gorgeous arse.

"What in Merlin's name did you do?" he exclaimed.

"Don't you like it?" Lavender pouted and shook her bum a bit to distract him.

"You got branded! That sort of thing is permanent! You shouldn't ruin your beautiful body with permanent magical ink because of some short-lived flight of fancy!" Percy was nearly hyperventilating at the idea of someone spending that much time charming ink into his beloved's behind. No one else should get to see how amazing it was—she was _his_ , damn it!

Biting his lip, he looked at the beautifully familiar arse in front of him and at the put out but still perfect face of the woman he loved. She was crazy, fanciful, and impulsive. But she loved him, Merlin knew why. She had effectively written his name on her bum, offering its full and supple perfection to him and him alone.

The smug look returned to her face as she watched his eyes darken and saw the acceptance and even satisfaction on his flushed face. Letting out a low growl, Percy yanked her to him, sliding his hands over the place where the rough lace met smooth skin.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked lowly.

She shrugged, "Just a little now."

Percy devoted the rest of the night to making sure his bride-to-be felt completely better, worshipping her beautiful bottom with his fingers, his tongue, and everything else he had to offer. It was a good think Old Saint Nick didn't come down their chimney that night, or he'd have gotten quite an eyeful. 


End file.
